GrumpyKitty
Introduction > Be the edgy tween. Sure. Okay. Fine. Your name is LEUKOS CARTER. You enjoy RPG GAMES and MAGICAL REALISM books. You ABSOLUTELY HATE CURSING and will not tolerate it. You think that the HEMOSPECTRUM sucks (and that's coming from someone that's actually high on the spectrum) and also shouldn't be tolerated. As previously stated, you are an EDGY, PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE TWEEN who has one friend. Your typing style is Normal until you get mad, and then you are a R4G1NG M0N273R. Your fetch modus is the SIRI FETCH MODUS, which is very useful; but it has terrible voice recognition, and turns the word "JACKET" into "BRACKET" or something dumb like that. You don't need to know your FLUSH CRUSH. That's confidential. You are 6 SOLAR SWEEPS old and have POWERFUL MIND-CONTROLLING ABILITIES. Most people call you LYNX because it's easier to say than LEUKOS. Personality As previously stated, you're an edge lordess who only has one friend to talk to. You only use your abilities for good reasons (most of the time). You love jokes and puns (you learned from the best; Sans). You are a COMPLETE tsundere, and you do not want to tell anyone who your flush crush is. Good for you. Maybe you'll change sometime in the future........ Nah. Your only friend is Dracos Acerbi, who is really funny and nice, but his family is a pack of wolves. Horrifying, fierce wolves that want to tear you apart limb from limb. You are tough, and barely ever show your 'sad' emotions. You were made tough by your lusus, who is a lynx that nurtured you and cared for you from birth. But by the time that you turned 3 solar sweeps (that's 6 and a half years old for you non-trolls out there), she was training you to be tough. She legit cut off your left ear to sharpen your senses (it worked). Looks You personally think that you look like complete trash, but your friend says otherwise. Complete lies. I mean. just look at yourself? Ridiculous. But no matter what, you will NEVER, EVER take that jacket off. EVER. It's important to you. Your horns slightly resemble capital 'B's. You have one tooth sticking out from the left side of your mouth. You wear black shorts and black boots but they are not really visible because, in that picture, your legs are too short to show that you are wearing shorts and boots. Ugh. Imagery. Session *headdesks* You. Prototyped. A. Videogame. Character. TWICE! Gosh, why? You did it on purpose, too! You prototyped your Sans the Skeleton plush first, and then your Frisk the Human plush! I can't even! I know you like RPGs but this is stupid! Now you have a Sans and Frisk hybrid as a sprite! Which, to be honest, is really awesome. Oh yeah. Moving on. Your land is the Land of Waterfalls and Lakes (LOWAL) which is home to a frightening amount of purple water snakes. I mean, you love swimming, which makes this place nice, but snakes? Snakes?! SNAAAAKES!!!!!!!! Trivia * Leukos is pretty much Greek for Lynx * Lynx is a constellation * And BLUH Category:Category:Female Category:Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:LillyPad428